This invention relates to a quick-install mounting nut assembly for a single control kitchen faucet in which the connection of the faucet shank to the deck may be completed from below the deck without the use of any tools. Because the space below the deck is usually very crowded and hard to get at, making the connection is often troublesome and time consuming. Accordingly, when tools must be used to connect the faucet shank, the result is sometimes a poor or faulty connection.